Talk:Arlington County
I'm pretty sure it was agreed that it was reasonable to move Victoria out of Washington, DC. :No that was definitely NOT the case: Talk:Washington, DC. ML4E (talk) 17:56, September 24, 2016 (UTC) The primary reason I created this article was for The Hot War, so we wouldn't have to open up the awkward can of worms of having a single building - the Pentagon - be listed in the category of places subjected to atomic bombing. That was my way of Gordian knotting the problem.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:33, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :As I said in Talk:Pentagon, that is not a solution. I think you have been chomping at the bit to create an Arlington County article since the discussion did not go your way on the Victoria issue and are using this as an excuse. I think this article should be deleted since it serves no purpose for SV and THW is counter-productive. T2G might have some merit but, for now, no one is convinced. Take it up there and quit trying to "game the system". ML4E (talk) 17:56, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm more sympathetic to the clues Jonathan has raised to moving Victoria from the DC page, but it doesn't justify this article. TR (talk) 18:02, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Well yes, but my feelings on it, as stated in the "Washington" Talk Page, was to create a stand alone "Victoria" article rather than this Arlington County one. ML4E (talk) 18:48, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I didn't see that. But yes, this page is of no value. TR (talk) 18:49, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree as well. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:49, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Victoria is Arlington. My bones and every fiber of my being tell me this. Being born in Arlington and spending 25 years living in or around it gives me the authoritative 6th sense to make this affirmation.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:15, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::Are you fucking kidding? You actually want us to respect "your bones" as "authoritative"? We run this project through consensus, not by one person substituting his gut for citations by fiat. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:27, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I vote for Victoria, North American Union, as a page. Dogmatically calling it Arlington County doesn't make sense since' the county is a collection of unincorporated communities. Since Victoria is an honest to goodness municipality or the equivalent in that timeline, while it's geographically parallel to Arlington County, it's not Arlington County. TR (talk) 01:51, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Arlington County is a city masquerading as a county, I have verified this empirically.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:52, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Please provide the names of the the mayor, town manager, and town or city council members of this city. If you cannot, then you do not have a legal municipality. And I know you cannot. I understand you've lived there. Doesn't change the fact that it is legally a county full of unincorporated communities. Victoria is a recognized municipality or its equivalent. That means its history is likely very different from OTL's Arlington County. TR (talk) 15:18, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I agree with creating a Victoria, North American Union article. It certainly would be appropriate to keep the Lit. Comm. we currently have in the Washington, DC article. That would cover Jonathan's desire to highlight the connection to Arlington County. Also, we should keep the Victoria (The Two Georges) redirect but change it to the new article, until the various other articles can be edited to reflect the new article name. ML4E (talk) 19:39, September 25, 2016 (UTC) I have just created the Victoria, North American Union article. Last chance for you to provide the information TR requested Jonathan. I intend to delete this and the T2G sub-section in the Washington article tomorrow otherwise. ML4E (talk) 16:54, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :From Wikipedia:"Arlington County is the smallest self-governing county in the United States. The county is governed by a five-person County Board; members are elected at-large on staggered four-year terms. They appoint a county manager, who is the chief executive of the County Government. Like all Virginia counties, Arlington has five elected constitutional officers: a clerk of court, a commissioner of revenue, a commonwealth's attorney, a sheriff, and a treasurer. The budget for fiscal year 2009 was $1.177 billion." :This is the current chair of the county board, which amounts to a mayor: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Libby_Garvey JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:14, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::So, it's a county. That's not up for dispute. Victoria appears to be a municipality. Its history, therefore, is probably quite different from Arlington County, and it should have its own page. TR (talk) 14:29, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Since the NAU government mixes and matches, eg having a Gov-Gen who is basically a PM, we have no idea what kind of government Victoria has. It could be something to match Arlington.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, give it up, will you? You've lost, take it like a man. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:32, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::And so we have the NAU G-G as a separate article from the Canadian G-G/PM and the US President. Therefore we should and have done the same with Victoria, North American Union. ML4E (talk) 18:41, October 3, 2016 (UTC)